


We've got tonight

by Destiel



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, First Kiss, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Could play somewhere during 4x04... after they found out Ray was missing but BEFORE Jason went to Lindell to talk to him (if you can call it talk *lol*)... Sonny and Clay spent an evening together and now Clay feels guilty for being happy and doing things like that while one of his brothers might be fighting for his life, basically.Comments and Kudos are always welcome, if you enjoyed my little One-Shot =D
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Ray Perry, Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	We've got tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



** We’ve got tonight **

Clay sat in his bed, turning his head to the side. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips, when he watched the person next to him, heard the little noises he made in his sleep. For the first time in a while he felt truly happy.

But then he had to think about everything that was going on right now and the smile faded.

How could he be so selfish? How could he allow himself to feel happy like that when one of his best friends, one of his _brothers_ , was most likely fighting for his life right now? The worst thing about the whole situation was, that he could do absolutely nothing about it. He was benchend for god knew how long.

Shaking his head, Clay suddenly felt like he needed some air. He needed to get out of this bed, out of this room.

As careful as possible he swung his legs out of the bed and got to his feet. Grabbing his boxershorts from the floor he slid into them, letting his eyes wander across the room. Their clothes were shattered everywhere on the floor. It looked like something had exploded in there.

Which was even partially true. _He_ had exploded. _They_ had.

With one last look towards Sonny’s still sleeping form he left the room and closed the door as quietly as possible.

He shouldn’t be _this_ happy. Not when Ray’s life was in danger. Not when Ray’s beautiful wife was possibly losing everything.

Clay couldn’t help but wonder if he made the right decision by confessing to writing that stupid letter. At the time he had done it it had felt like the right thing to do. Especially considering what was on the line for Ray. He hadn’t known it had _really_ been Ray who had done it, but he had suspected it. Especially considering how upset they both had been about the whole situation. More than anyone else. For a split second Clay had even considered Rebecca to be the culprit, but he had dismissed that idea quickly. When the investigation started closing in on Bravo Team he had known he had to protect Ray at all costs.

Ray had a family. A beautiful wife. Kids. He had just bought a new house. Ray needed this job and his promotion and Clay had known that he couldn’t let him take the fall, even if he had done it. So the only thing in his mind he could have done was take the fall for him.

He didn’t regret it.

Not really.

Still.

Clay couldn’t help but wonder if he had made a mistake. If he hadn’t confessed, Ray would be home now. With his family. He would be safe, and not at the mercy of some terrorists who probably would make a specatcle of beheading him in front of a camera, just to prove their point.

Cold shivers ran down Clay’s spine at the thought of something like that _really_ happening to Ray.

He had lost people before, even Team members, but if it wasn’t for Ray, he wouldn’t even be with Bravo. He owed him so much, and he wasn’t willing to just give up on him. To let these dark thoughts cloud his mind. He needed to stay strong. He needed to be positive.

“Can’t sleep?” a dark and raspy voice came from behind Clay, making him flinch.

He hadn’t even heard the door opening, let alone his footsteps, had been way too lost in his thoughts.

“Jeez, Sonny, are you trying to kill me?” he asked, turning around to face the older guy. “You know, there are easier ways to do that,” he added jokingly, but Sonny wasn’t smiling.

The look on his face was stern.

“You know, nothing of this is your fault,” he said, reading every single one of Clay’s thoughts. He just knew him, knew everything about him. Clay would even go as far as saying Sonny knew him better than anyone else.

“I... know...” Clay replied, biting his lower lip.

“Do you?” Sonny asked. “Because the guilt is written all over your face. There’s nothing to feel guilty about, okay? You didn’t bomb that café, you didn’t kidnap Ray. You didn’t do anything wrong. Quite the opposite. You saved his ass by confessing to writing that letter. Without you, he could have kissed this promotion good-bye.”

“Without this promotion he wouldn’t even have been in Tunisia.” Clay looked down on the ground, this whole situation weighting heavy on him.

“You already know what I think about that.” Sonny let out a sigh. “Believe me when I say I’m not happy about you risking your whole career with Bravo just to save a brother’s ass. What were you even thinking? When Ray told me, I could have-“

“I know,” Clay interrupted him. “I witnessed the whole situation, remember? And if it wasn’t for me you would have kicked Ray’s ass then and there. But this isn’t on him, it’s on me. I made the decision to confess without even asking him. He had nothing to do with it. It was all me.”

“Yeah,” Sonny nodded. “It’s still one of the dumbest things you’ve ever done, Blondie.”

Clay couldn’t help but smile at that. He just loved when Sonny used all these nick-names on him. In the begining, he might have found them a little annoying, but now he basically missed it when Sonny _didn’t_ call him names.

“Maybe. I still think it was the right decision. I just... hate that because of it I can’t be out there to help look for Ray. And that all of you get split up and thrown into different teams. It should be us, Sonny. It should be Bravo that brings Ray home.”

“Yeah, it should,” Sonny agreed. “It shouldn’t be some random guys who haven’t even met him. We’re his family.” He reached out, grabbing one of Clay’s hands and squeezing it tightly.

“But I trust Jason. And I trust that he won’t give up until he gets the team back together. He’s so gonna kick Lindell’s ass if Lindell doesn’t approve. Lindell won’t know what hit him.”

“You’re probably right about that. But I doubt he’ll get me in on the action. After everything that happened and with Lindell still thinking I wrote that letter, there is no way in hell he will let me come with you,” Clay replied doubtfully.

“I’m not leaving without you”, Sonny clarified, pulling Clay closer. “And neither will Jason. He will need all of us there. We’re his team, and that includes you. Don’t worry, Jason will find a way, and then we’ll bring back Ray.”

“You think he’s still alive?” Clay asked, his heart heavy with worry.

“He has to be. That- that fight can’t be the last thing we said to each other.” Even though Sonny tried not to show it, Clay could tell how guilty Sonny still felt for almost beating him up. He had always been a hot-head, especially when it came to him, had always been very protective of him. When Sonny had found out about Ray being the one that had written that letter he had lost it. It had been the last time they had really seen each other before everything had went down, so naturally, Sonny hadn’t had the chance to apologize.

“Jason isn’t gonna survive if Ray isn’t okay. I mean...”, Sonny added. Another sigh left his lips.

“No, I know... Jason lost a lot of people already, team members, friends, his wife... more than most people would be able to handle,” Clay agreed.

“Exactly. But Ray was always there by his side. They have a special bond, and if he loses him now it’s gonna break him. For real. He’s not gonna be able to live with that. So we have to make sure we’ll bring him back in one piece. He just can’t die and I know deep in my heart that he’ll be alright. I just have to believe it, and so do you! Okay?”

Sonny usually wasn’t about big speeches, but in this situation he said exactly what needed to be said. Exactly what Clay needed to hear.

“Okay,” he nodded, placing a hand on Sonny’s cheek, just looking at him for a moment.

“I’m... I’m glad you’re here.”

“So, that means you’re not regretting what happened?” Sonny asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Hell no!” Clay replied without hesitation. “I just regret that it took so long.”

“Well...” A grin appeared on Sonny’s lips. “You should have just told me that you have a crush on me then.”

“ _I_ have a crush on _you_?” Clay shot back. “You were the one inviting yourself over to my place. You were the one hitting on me first.”

“I was hitting on you? I don’t remember that at all,” Sonny replied, reaching out, so his index finger could touch Clay’s naked chest, gently tracing his muscles.

It made Clay shiver in anticipation, even though it was so little. It was still enough to set his body on fire, fill him with want and desire. He wondered how he could have kept his feelings for Sonny at bay for so long, when now a single touch was enough to make him want to jump back into bed with him right away. He knew he had these feelings for a while, but since he had been absolutely sure Sonny was 100% straight, he never tried anything. Until last night.

“You don’t remember?” Clay finally asked back, the desire evident in his voice.

“You know, at a certain age you start forgetting things. Seems like you have to jog my memories.” Sonny took another step towards Clay so their bodies were touching. He wrapped his arms around his hips, his hands sliding lower, so he could grab Clay’s butt cheeks through his boxers.

“Seems like your memories are already coming back,” Clay breathed out, feeling the blood rushing through his body. His cock was already way too interested in what was about to happen, pressing against the fabric of his shorts.

“Well... this...” One of Sonny’s hands moved from his backside in between their bodies, touching Clay’s growing erection. “...definitely helps me remember. And who said you could get dressed again?” His fingers slid underneath the waistband of Clay’s boxers and with one simple move they sank down to his ankles.

Immediately, Clay stepped out of them, leaning forward. “You got dressed again too,” he whispered, pushing down Sonny’s boxers as well, so they were both naked again.

“How about getting back to bed too?”

“I don’t think I can make it to the bed,” Sonny admitted, pressing his body against Clay’s taller one, letting him feel his own hard-on. “God damn it, Clay, you drive me crazy, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Clay grinned cockily. “But it’s still nice to hear you say it.”

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Sonny’s, capturing him in a hot and heated kiss that was mostly tongues fighting and teeth clashing. There was nothing sweet and gentle about it, just pure, rough, animalistic passion. They didn’t just want each other, they _needed_ each other. Needed this. Probably more than ever.

Clay’s hands grabbed Sonny’s butt cheeks and he lifted him up, so he could walk them over to the couch. Sonny’s legs wrapped around his hips and every step he made their cocks rubbed against each other in between their bodies. Over and over again their lips found each other while their hands tried to touch each other as much as humanly possible. There was no coordination, they were almost clumsy, caressing each other.

“Sonny... oh God...” Clay moaned out when Sonny’s fingers finally wrapped around his cock, stroking him in long, hard movements. Sonny’s thumb moved over Clay’s glands, making him squirm underneath him.

“I wanna fuck you,” Clay blurted out. “I wanna fuck you so hard.” The words had left his lips before he was able to stop them.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sonny asked back, demonstratively spreading his legs wider and rubbing his ass against Clay’s thighs.

Clay paused for a moment. “Really?” he asked in all seriousness.

He hadn’t expected it to be Sonny to bottom for him the first time they did that. When they had had sex a few hours before it was mostly touching each other, sucking each other off until they came.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Sonny gave back. “Just fuck me before I change my mind.”

“Oh God,” Clay couldn’t help but say, moving one of his hands in between their bodies, so he could touch Sonny’s hard cock. It was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. It was long and straight and he loved to feel it between his fingers, feel the vein pulsating underneath his fingertips.

Pressing his forehead against Sonny’s, he made sure he had his approval at all times. Or that he would see it right away if Sonny changed his mind.

He didn’t.

Clay prepared him as good as he could with his fingers, stretching him, scissoring them, until the both of them got way too impatient to wait any longer. Thankfully, Clay had stored some condoms in his living room drawer, and so he just needed to reach out his hand and grab one of them.

His fingers were shaking way too hard when he tried to open the wrapper, so Sonny took over and rolled it onto Clay’s hard cock. And then he lifted himself up just above it and sank down on it. Clay could feel himself breach the tight muscle ring, could feel the resistance first, but the deeper he pushed in, the more Sonny’s body seemed to open up to him. When he was finally fully inside of him, he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist, holding him in place for a second.

“Wait... or I’m gonna come in a second, and I’m sure that’s not what you want...”

“No,” Sonny grinned at him cheekily. “It definitely isn’t. I want this to last,” he admitted, touching Clay’s face. “God, you’re beautiful.”

The words just came out, and Clay knew they were the truth. They were how Sonny felt right in that moment. Clay couldn’t remember ever being this happy in his whole life. Not even back then when he was engaged to Stella, thinking she was the one for him.

In retrospect, her leaving him was the best thing she could have done, because otherwise, Clay would have missed out on all of this. He didn’t even wanna imagine things like that never happening between him and Sonny. Not anymore.

This felt good.

This felt real.

One look in Sonny’s eyes was enough to know he felt the same. That it wasn’t just Clay wanting more than Sonny was willing to give. They were on the same page.

When Sonny finally started to move, rolling his hips on Clay’s cock they both moaned in unison, holding onto each other like for dear life. Clay thrust upwards and Sonny met him halfway, their hips clashing against each other.

It wasn’t just pure sex, it was them becoming one. Clay never had felt more complete, and when they finally came at the exact same moment, it was like an explosion inside of Clay, making his whole body shake from the aftershocks.

Sonny sank against his chest and he wrapped his arms around him, just enjoying the aftermath.

They hadn’t really talked about what they were doing, or how this was gonna affect them, but Clay didn’t feel like they needed to.

Yes, it was still a completely messed up situation they were in. A situation that had led to Sonny walking him home and refusing to leave, because he felt like Clay shouldn’t be alone tonight. They hadn’t thought about the consequences when they had first kissed, and Clay didn’t want to think about them now either.

He just wanted to live in this blissful bubble for a bit longer.

Because he knew reality would come back soon enough and then he would have to face the music. They all would have. And they would have to deal with Ray’s disappearance one way or another.

But not now.

Not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a Christmas Present for my dear friend Nea, as we decided we wouldn't give each other a present this year but instead write each other a fic. Unfortunately, I was extremely busy work-wise before Christmas with all the Lockdown/No-Lockdown/Lockdown again-shit that's happening in Austria, so I didn't make it before the 25th to send her that fic, and... admittedly, I wrote it in like 2 hours or something like that... When I sent it to her, I hadn't even proof-read it, but I just wanted to give it to her as quickly as possible.
> 
> Now I've read over it twice, made a few changes here and there, added some stuff and left some out I felt didn't belong there, and now with her permission, I'm posting it here...
> 
> I haven't written Smut in SO long, so I'm apologizing if it's bad... but I really hope the people that like Sonny and Clay will enjoy it nevertheless and that it's not too OOC! I tried my best... ;-)


End file.
